


Volleyball? I barely know her.

by Eliatrope223



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Haikyuu has educated me, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know nothing of volleyball, anxiety is high for my boi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, idk - Freeform, if I continue this I'll add everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliatrope223/pseuds/Eliatrope223
Summary: Karasu Satoshi has no clue how he got here, but despite the chaotic people his now surrounded with, he's pretty okay with it.
Kudos: 2





	Volleyball? I barely know her.

I sluggishly walk down the sidewalk, yawning every so often. It was pretty early in the day, and by early I mean the sun barely touched the tops of the buildings, early. And here I was already making my way towards school. My plan was to stay in bed till I actually needed to leave but mother decided it was high time I got up, and hurriedly pushed me out the door. I hardly got time to put on my school uniform, and stuff toast in my mouth.

Stretching my arms above my head I felt the satisfying pop and I let out another yawn as I prepared myself for a run. Honestly when mom mentioned she planned on moving us to a different part of Japan but was still unsure for a better muse, I piped in with somewhere in Nerima Ward since it had Nekoma High. But my mother's eyes suddenly gleamed an unholy color and started cackling, fear had pooled in my stomach as she started to shout ‘Crows! Crows! Crows!’ in between her laugh for a few hours. 

When she calmed down I started to ask about Nekoma High once more when mother quickly put my hopes down, saying something about crows being better. Which I personally thought was bull but mother didn't care and started calling for houses which lead to a brief argument of 'I'm your mother do as I say' and my weak 'Buuut mooom'. And before I knew it, we were packed, moved, and I was enrolled into Karasuno in a blink of an eye. Which brings me to now, running way too early in the morning towards Karasuno High in Miyagi Prefecture, tired and grumpy.

Stuffing my cold hands into my school uniform pants with jerky movements I thought of how I could possibly fit in, it was already going to be hard since I have never been to a public middle school before; having been homeschooled most of my life. Even then I had barely left the house other than to go to the doctors, the volleyball court, or the nearby library, plus I had never really made friends before being anxiety ridden as I was. 

Which actually was one of the reasons my mother decided to enroll me into public school this time. Apparently she was sick and tired of me being so recluse, saying, and I quote "I refuse to raise some hermit, you got it!? So I'm cutting off your baby wings and kicking you out of the nest for eight hours! So don't come back! Unless you broke something, then go to the nurses office and call me!" But when it comes down to everything I guess the move to Miyagi Prefecture wasn't awful. 

Even though it felt like something has lugged it way into my throat at the thought of trying to talk to someone other than my mother, I've always wanted to make friends. So that was something I could look forward to in school, I guess.

I could barely even blink when suddenly something orange striked with black came straight towards me, subsequently running me over with whatever it was. Groaning in pain I heard someone panickingly apologizing running me over with their bike and trying to untangle themselves from the mess. Kissing the dirty cement wasn't my idea of fun so I quickly started to help untangle myself from the mess and crawled back up, hissing at the now exposed wounds.  
Slowly turning I to stare at the orange thing that ran me over, mouth open and fully ready to yell before closing it. I was filled with disbelief and blankly stared into the short, orange-haired kid sorry filled brown eyes. He looked like he belonged in elementary school, what was he doing up so early?! Highly doubtful since he was alone but still, it's so early. Snapping out of it I poked my nose tenderly as I attempted to tell if I broke my nose or not, avoiding the other scraps on my face, as I blocked out the shorty's ramblings. How fast was the dude going when we collided? How fast was I going when we collided? My whole body felt broken.

Removing my hand from my nose with a hiss I quickly glanced at my hand to see if there was any blood. Spotting some spots of red I frowned, the probability of having a broken nose just got higher, hopefully it was just minor. I grumbled and wiped the blood on my black pants, the only thing I could do at the moment was go to school and see if the nurse would do anything for it. Heaving a sigh I cocked my head to the side and watched as the smol bean jumped up and down, chattering a mile a minute.

Figuring I should calm him down before one of us gets injured even more, aka me, I interrupted his fretting with another sigh,"Look, it's fine. I didn't see you, you didn't see me, I hope." I mumbled out the last bit as I eyed him, he better have not done it on purpose. I wouldn't do anything to the smol bean, but I would still be pissed and make sure to avoid him at all costs in the future.

"A-are you sure?" The smol bean muttered, a hopefully smile blooming on his face.

"Yea, kid I'm sure." Jesues fuck, since when was middle schoolers so cute?

I stuffed my hands into my pocket and cocked my head to the side when I noticed a replay of a volleyball match in an electronic store, allowing myself to delay from going to school as I waited for a response.

"HEY I'M NOT A KID! I'M GOING TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL NEX-" The smol beans shouting came to a, relieving, stop as I put my hand over his mouth.

"Gees sorry," Rolling my eyes I removed my hand from his mouth before I huffed,"It was just a slip of the tongue."

The smol bean deflated and hung his head sheepishly,"Sorry..." The boy trailed off before he looked up and gave me a kick puppy look.

"Look..?" I started before blinking, feeling a small rush of fondness along with a sense of 'why me?' as I watched him suddenly perk up and start jumping up and down as he shouted that his name was 'Hinata Shoyo' with a bright grin.

"Look Hinata," I started up once more, a tiny smile on my face."I really enjoy your sun like personally but I really need to go to school so I can have the school nurse check my nose as soon as possible."

I slightly chuckled as his brown eyes went wide with worry and... awe? Shaking my head I dismissed it before turning around and waving my hand in a good-byeish type wave.

"H-HEY WAIT WHAT'S YOUR NAME TALL PERSON!?" Hinata yelled, making the few people that were up look at him weirdly.

"Karasu Satoshi at your service, Hinata Shoyo." Turning slightly I gave a small bow and grin, as I remember that it was a custom before pivoteing on my heel and continued to school with a brisk jog.

"DO YOU LIKE VOLLEYBALL, KARASU-SAN?" 

Flinching at the excited yell that was a lot closer than I thought it should be, I peered out of the corner of my eye to see Hinata walking his bike next to me. Wasn’t I supposed to add san at the end of the name as well? Ah, I’m not sure.

“Shouldn’t you head to school or somethin’?” My eyebrows furrowed together in thought and I glanced at the sky before looking back forward, the sky was still pretty dark-ish so wouldn't he have a club to get to if he were up this early?

“I’m in the volleyball club and school doesn’t start for a few hours so I thought I walk with you for a few to make sure you’re ok!”

“Shouldn’t you get to your volleyball club then?”

“I’m the only one in it.”

Fuck what was I suppose to do in a situation like this? I made him sad.

“Uh..I’m sorry?.... I.. play a little...so..I..ah.”Fuck, fuck, fuck. Abort, abort I finally fucked up, there's no way I can come back from this. I’ll have to change my name and flee the country, illegally buy another passport and have surgery done to my face. Wait I have no money on me, which means I’ll have to rob a bank and then I’ll be a criminal as well! I never should have left my room!

“-an you toss to me!”

Hearing his loud and very excited voice snapped me out of my thoughts,“Wait what?”

“I asked if you can toss to me!!” Hinata repeated with a big grin, his eyes sparkling and seemingly having no issue with me apparently ignoring him.

“Ah ...sure?” Uncertainty practically dripped from my voice as I eyed him trying to jump up and down with his bike.

“Yes! I’ve never had someone willingly toss to me before! Are you a setter!? Have you played in matches before!? Are you an a volleyball club?!” A barricade of questions came from the sunny orange-haired boy, as he more or less vibrated with exhilaration.

“Uh-” Hesitating a little at the amount of questions I mulled over my thoughts at the answers, ignoring the willingly part as much as I could,”I can be a back-up setter but it’s not something I’m the greatest at. Yes I’ve played in matches before. I was in a volleyball club but I moved so not anymore.”

“You move? From where!” Hinata’s eyes shined and his grin seemed to widen.

I could feel the sweat dripping down the collar of my school uniform, does he never run out of questions? Gazing at my surroundings I spotted my new school and nearly melted in relief, I could escape his seemingly never ending questions.

“Hey we’re here now.” I started as I picked up my pace,”I can toss to you now, if you still want me to that is.”

“Of course!!” Hinata shouted as he picked up his pace with me.

As we made our way closer I thought popped in my head, does either of us have a volleyball on hand?


End file.
